


Haikyuu Hurt/Comfort Storys

by tempered_lemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto - Freeform, Bullied Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Sad Yamaguchi Tadashi, Sick Hinata Shouyou, Sickfic, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Volleyball Dorks in Love, hinata cant take care of himself to save his life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_lemon/pseuds/tempered_lemon
Summary: Just some one shots of a lil angst that ends with a lotta love, because I'm soft and I can't handle sad endings anymore.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 178





	1. Overworked- Kagehina

( _Italics are Hinata's thoughts _)__

____

_One more time ___

______ _ _

That was what Hinata kept telling himself, just one more spike, one more receive, he would get some water after he dug up just one more ball. 

______ _ _

By this point practice had been going on for a couple hours and Hinata had yet to take a break, and it was starting to show. Suga, of course, was the first to notice Hinata's delayed reactions and sloppy movements and was quick to ask how he was feeling (ever the mother of the team).

______ _ _

"Hinata you don't look so good? Are you feeling alright?" Suga asked, with worry evident in his voice.

______ _ _

_Oh no now Sugas onto me, what am I gonna tell him? I can't lie to Suga!! ___

________ _ _ _ _

"Don't worry about me Suga, I feel great!" Ok so change of plans, lying to Suga is totally acceptable and allowed as long as it's necessary. And he deemed the situation a worthy cause. 

________ _ _ _ _

See, the issue was that last night Hinata had been up till almost 4 in the morning practicing receives in his back yard, ever since they lost to Aboa Josai all those months ago, he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault, maybe if he was better at receives he would've been able to keep a few more balls in the air, and maybe then they could've scored more points and-- his thoughts were interrupted by the ball reflecting off the wall in a weird direction and rolling away. And only after he had searched all the dark corners of his yard, and still failed to find it did he finally decide it was time for him to head to bed.

________ _ _ _ _

**~Time skip back to practice~ ******

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ok everyone lets finish strong with some blocking practice before we head home for the night!" Daichi said something else after that but Hinata didn't catch it, everything was starting to sound a little fuzzy and he was suddenly more focused on not falling over then he was on listening to Daichi's pep talk about how well practice had gone. 

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

"YES SIR!" Hinata was snapped back to reality by the sudden noise from his team, he looked up to see Coach waving them off to do blocking practice, and so he quickly followed suit. 

______******** _ _ _ _ _ _

He stood in line behind Kageyama, and because of that he couldn't really see what was going on on the court but he definitely heard. He heard the sounds of the balls reflecting back off his teammates hands, _successful blocks _, he thought. He had yet to hear one single ball hit the floor.__

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Kageyama! Hinata! You're up!" Ukai yelled, calling them up to the net.

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

When it was time to jump Hinata's body didn't have it's usual energy and as a result he didn't make it as high as normal, and considering his already short size the ball soared just over his fingertips landing with a solid plunk against the ground. 

______****____ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_Of course._

______****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Of course he would be the only person on the whole team who couldn't block the ball, not surprising though I mean obviously he was the weakest chain here, he wasn't tall, or clever and he had no technique. They probably only kept him on the team because they felt bad for him, because why else would they keep such a useless player like him and such a talented team.

______****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kageyama practically screamed in his face. Snapping him back to reality. 

______****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"I-" He tried to get out but was immediately interrupted.

______****______ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Did you even _try _to stop that ball!? Because it didn't look like it from here!" Kageyama's voice had come down from a shout but it was still a far cry from an acceptable volume.__

______****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Conversations like this were normal for the two, usually Hinata would have something to say to defend himself with, or maybe a witty comeback to spice it up... but not today. If anything he had to agree with Kageyama, he agreed that he had done poorly and he was planning on beating himself up for it enough already, and he really didn't need anymore help from his dear teammate thank you very much. 

______****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Everyone else had quieted down when Hinata didn't respond after a couple seconds, the fights were normal, Hinata not saying anything, in any circumstances, was not. 

______****________ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

_What can I say? Why bother trying to defend myself when he's right. Anyone else could've blocked that, so why couldn't I? ___

______****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"You're right." Hinata said softly, eyes still fixated on the ground, hands clenched and eyes unblinking as he tried to fight back the tears.

______****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"I tried my best to stop that ball," His voice now raising as he started talking without thinking, tired of keeping how he felt a secret. 

______****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"-and I'm sorry if my best isn't good enough for you but ya know what it isn't good enough for me either! And if I have to keep staying up to 4 am every night to make it good enough then so help me I will. So go ahead and shout whatever you want at me Kageyama, but just keep in mind that there's nothing you can say to me, that I haven't already said to myself."

______****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Silence. The whole gym was completely silent as they listened to Hinata's confession. No one knew what to say or do and no one dared interrupt him. When he was finished they all just watched as Kageyama stared down at the younger with his expression something no one had ever seen before, something like a mix between fear and concern, he looked almost... worried. 

______****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

When Hinata looked up to meet Kageyama's gaze his blue eyes were fuzzy, it was obvious to him that the tears he had been holding back had fallen, and the exhaustion wasn't doing him any favors either.

______****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hin-" But just as Kageyama had opened his mouth to try and say something, anything, to his smaller friend Hinata ran off to the locker room. After he left the whole gym was silent as everyone looked around at each other. 

______****__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ummm.... what just _happened? _"__

______****____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______****____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

**~Wow magic it's suddenly the next day woahhh~ ******

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Everyone was a little tense at practice the next day. No one knew what they were gonna say and if they should say anything at all, but this didn't prove to be a problem when practice started and Hinata still hadn't shown up yet.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The first thirty minutes were... rough, to say the least. Kageyama's sets were off and never made it anywhere near where they needed to go, Tanaka's spikes were to aggressive and he ended up losing a lot of control over them, Noya was too distracted to pay enough attention to the ball, even Tsukki seemed to be struggling to some extent.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

This wasn't working. Everyone was to caught up in worrying for their tiny teammate to actually pay attention to the game. Daichi was just about to call a break when they heard footsteps come running up and the door slide open (I know there is no sliding door just bear with me). Everyone turned to see a small, hunched over, orange, figure walk in.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Hinata looked... awful. The bags under his eyes looked as though someone had just smeared a sharpie there, his hair was messy like he just woke up and his 'workout clothes' looked more like he grabbed the first clothes he saw out of his dresser, an old ripped pair of sweats and a tank top that made you wonder why he didn't choose anything more seasonally appropriate. But his arms were the worst part. His forearms were covered in bruises, from receives no doubt. While no one on the team was a stranger to receive bruises Hinata's were... excessive. It looked as though he had been doing nothing but wacking the ball on his arms for two days straight.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I fell asleep on the bench in the locker room." He said, although he sounded as if he might still be sleeping.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"DUDE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARMS" Noya never really was one for subtly after all...

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hmm?" Hinata looked up at Noya, then down to his arms and stared at them as if this was the first time he'd seen them himself, and then back up at Noya before replying with,

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"I was practicing receives last night" as if it was obvious that your arms should look like you got beat with a baseball bat after causally 'practicing receives'.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Noya opened his mouth to say more but not before Suga reached his arm out and shook his head, silently warning him not to push it any farther. Instead Suga thought it best to go for a safer approach.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"You must be pretty tired if you fell asleep on the bench, when did you go to sleep last night?" Sugas voice remained even, but he was honestly getting worried, it was common knowledge that Hinata didn't know when to stop pushing himself, but this... this was getting out of hand.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh um, I didn't really sleep last night but I did take a nap at lunch! Does that count?" Hinata asked with fake enthusiasm in hopes that if he sounded more like his usual self people wouldn't worry about him. That was the last thing he wanted to do, was worry everyone.

______****__________******** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Before Suga, or anyone else for that matter, could start about how _NO _that does _NOT _count, Coach Ukai walked in and everyone turned to face him.____

______****__________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey kids so pretty straightforward today we're doing receive practice-" The room collectively sucked in a breath, there was no way anyone was gonna let Hinata anywhere near a receive with his arms like that, and no one had an idea as to how to get him to go home so their best bet was to stall.

______****__________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Um coach" Daichi spoke up, "I think today we should focus on, umm, literally anything else." He finished sending a pointed glance in Hinatas direction. Ukai looked over and immediately got the message, asking Daichi to talked to him after instructions were over and said that instead they would be focusing on serves. Everyone seemed happy with that conclusion and quite frankly some of them could use the work.

______****__________****_____ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

**~Time skip to Hinatas turn to serve because I'm lazyyy~ ******

______****__________****___******** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Serving, easy enough, doesn't have to be great, just has to hit inside the lines. C'mon I can do this, I got this, I've practiced this I-

______****__________****___******** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

**THUNK ******

______****__________****___************ ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Hinata had been more focused on his thoughts and hadn't noticed the ball he tripped over. Now, while falling happens all the time and is very common when your team consists of the people it does (*cOuGH cOugH* NOYA *CoUgh cOuGh*), the problem was more that Hinata had already not been doing to hot and that he was now laying face first on the ground, not even bothering to get up.

______****__________****___************ ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Ignoring the shouts of his teammates Kageyama was the first to run over to the spikers body, and when he got there he rolled him over so that his face wasn't smashed against the ground, and propped his head in his lap while the rest of the team crowded around him.

______****__________****___************ ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"HINATA!"

______****__________****___************ ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"OMG HINATA ARE YOU OK!?"

______****__________****___************ ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"HINATA? BUDDY? WAKE UP"

______****__________****___************ ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

At this point Ukai had come over to determine whether or not Hinata had in fact died from the 3 ft fall ( _ooooo the _𝒹 𝓇 𝒶 𝓂 𝒶), and just as everyone started talking about whether they should take him to the nurse or not Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered opened.__

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Finally" Tanaka and Noya said in unison, both of them being secretly very relieved that their little ball of sunshine didn't have a concussion or something.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"How are you feeling kiddo?" Suga asked crouching down to be at his level. 

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mmmm," It came out as more of a grumble then anything but Hinata was still trying to get his bearing and remember what happend, "tired" was the best answer he could come up with.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

He tried to sit up but almost immediately started to fall back down, but luckily Kageyama was there to catch him and help him prop up into a more comfortable sitting position.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hinata, kid, you need to go home and get some sleep." Coach Ukai said while the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Wha- n-no! I'm fine! I feel great! I can stay and practice with the rest of you guys! I'll be fine!" In an attempt to demonstrate this he shot straight up onto his still wobbly feet, only to fall back into, you guessed it, Kageyamas welcoming arms, who had stood up with him and had his arms open, expecting the fall.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Mmmm yeah you're going home." Ukai said, and his tone left no room for arguing.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Uhggggggg" This was not the way this practice was supposed to go down, in Hinata's mind his plan was to show up and after practicing so hard and he was gonna show everyone how cool he was. But now instead he was being sent home just because he fell asleep a few times.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Do you want me to call your mother to come pick you up" Suga asked Hinata, because Suga, of course had all the parents phone numbers, (all the moms have tea on Saturdays).

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"No it's ok my moms out of town I can just walk home by myself" Hinata in fact had no plan of going home anytime soon, if he couldn't practice in the gym he would just go practice in a park somewhere else to practice or maybe go for a run, he had no intention of wasting this valuable time.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Sho, I don't even think you can stand up by yourself much less walk all the way home" Kageyama told him camley, still supporting most of his body weight as the smaller leaned against him.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"I can too" Hinata grumbled.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll walk you home, I live right near you so it only makes sense." Kageyama offered.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"uMmmM, nope its fiNe I can get home don't worry about me!!" Hinata gushed out. He reaaaaally didn't want to have to make the awkward walk home with Kageyama but mostly he just didn't want to inconvenience the taller setter because then he'd just feel worse.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Nope, it's been decided. I'm taking you home and making sure you get some sleep." Kageyama stated, daring anyone in the room to speak against him. When even Tsukki didn't crack a joke or have any objections then Daichi finally decided to speak up.

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well I think that makes the most sense. Kageyama you can head down and get changed and Hinata you can go wait on the bench for him to come take you home. Sound good?" 

______****__________****___********____ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"And what if I refuse?" Hinata challenged crossing his arms, being as stubbern as ever even though he would never _actually _go against Daichi if it came down to it, he was just feeling like being a brat.__

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Then I call your mom and tell her all about how you haven't been sleeping." Suga interjected before Daichi even had a chance to respond. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

The smug look on Suga's face let Hinata know he wasn't bluffing. And looking around the room at all his friends who's faces all shared different variations of the same worried look he realized that there was no way he was getting out of this.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Kageyama, please be quick" And having accepted defeat Hinata stumbled over to the bench and laid down, hoping that maybe if he laid down and pretended to die then maybe they would let him stay.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

By the time Kageyama had stepped inside from the chilly outside and went to go grab his smaller counterpart, Hinata had already fallen asleep on the bench. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

He looked up at Suga for guidance, Suga shook his head and looked directly into Kags soul. The message was obvious, you wake him, you die. So time for plan B. Kageyama walked over to Hinata's tiny curled up body and scooped him up bridal style.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Hinata barley stirred from his sleep as Kageyama picked him up, if anything he seemed more content. As Kageyama stared down at the sleeping boy Hinatas smaller hands grabbed onto Kageyama's shirt and Hinata snuggled his head more in Kageyama's warm body.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Awwwww" A voice cooed. And Kageyama looked up to see the whole team stop to stare at the duo, Suga even had a camera out and appeared to have been taking photos of the two. Kageyama rolled his eyes but didn't have the energy to properly get mad, seeing as he was focused more on containing the blush spreading across his face. As he went to step outside he felt the drop in temperature as they stepped out into the cold damp outside world, and he looked down at Hinata and his tank top and decided that wasn't gonna work. So reluctantly, he stepped back inside. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey Suga" Kageyama practically growled. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yesssss" Suga asked innocently, ignoring the glare Kageyama was shooting him, pretending not to notice that the camera that had been in his hands before had miraculously found its way into Tsukki's hands. But that was a problem for future them. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Could you grab the sweatshirt out of my bag... please" He asked reluctantly.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Awwww!! Of course" Suga squealed running over to grab it for him 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Handing the sweatshirt to Kageyama Suga steps back and watched as he awkwardly tried to position the sweatshirt over the sleeping boy while also trying to hold him. In the end though he seemed to figure out a way to drape the cloth over the smallers figure. Kageyama nodded, seemingly satisfied with his work and headed out into the crisp autumn weather. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

They'd been walking for about 5 minutes before Kageyama decided he was far enough from the school for anyone to be watching them. He finally looked down at the body in his arms, Hinata's usually shimmering eyes were closed which made his whole face look strangely peaceful. His mouth was parted slightly and Kageyama spent a little to long watching as the air around his mouth turned white as Hinata's soft and steady breathes fogged up the air. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama realized he probably been staring at his lips a litttttle to long, and quickly brought his head back up to focus on the road, his face much redder than it had been mere seconds ago, but it had nothing to do with how cute and tiny Hinata looked sleeping in his arms, nope, not even a little bit. At least that's what Tobio told himself.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

By the time the pair had reached Hinata's house Kageyama was getting pretty tired himself, Hinata may be light but carrying him all the way home was bound to be taxing for anybody, and Kageyama was no exception. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama knocked at the door, hoping someone was home so he wouldn't have to wake up Hinata to ask for his key. Luckily he heard little footsteps running through the house towards the door he was standing at.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

When the door was opened it took Kageyama a second before he looked down to see a smaller, girl version of the person in his arms.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama had meet Natsu before, a few times actually, but he wasn't sure whether or not she would remember him.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey! Your Shouyo's friend right?"

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ummm yeah" Not quite what he had been expecting

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Im glad Sho finally invited you over, he would't stop talking about how cool you were, but he would never bring you over so I could actually meet you." She pouted. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

He would never admit it to anyone but Kageyama's heart skipped a beat as he listened to Natsu talk.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"But to me you look kinda mean..." She said staring up at him

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oh um..." Kageyama didn't really know how to reply to that so instead he just tried to change the subject.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Could you show me where your brothers room is? He fell asleep so I brought him home" 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Natsu invited him in and locked the door behind him so that "No bad guys could break in", she then pointed him the direction of Hinata's room and scampered off somewhere else in the house.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Up the stairs and down the hall he found the room he assumed was Hinata's. With volleyball posters hung up on all the walls and Kageyama swears he saw a nightlight. But as he carried Hinata over to his bed he looked at his bedside table and saw three picture frames, one of the whole team when they went on a bonding trip, one of Hinata and Natsu that looked like it was taken a couple years ago, but the third one surprised him the most. The third photo was a picture of Hinata and himself celebrating after what he guessed would've been a successful spike. They both had one arm over the others shoulder and they were smiling as if if nothing else mattered. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama wasn't even aware that this photo existed until just now, but he immediately decided he wanted to frame it in a giant frame and hang it on every surface he could find.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Hinata stirred in his arms which snapped Kageyama back from his totally platonic daydream, and he remembered he was supposed to be putting Hinata to bed. So he walked over to the twin size bed that was pushed up into the corner of the room and slowly leaned down to set Hinata down, but he wouldn't let go of his shirt. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"UhgKa- c'mon" He grunted as he struggled to get Hinata to release his grip without waking him up. He was unsuccessful as Hinata's eyes slowly opened. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

'Ah shit now I've done it' Kageyama mentally cursed himself for waking his sleeping friend. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Kageyama?" 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah?"

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Will you stay with me? Just a little longer." Hinata asked quietly, looking directly into Kageyama's dark blue eyes, his voice pleading as if he had never needed something more in his life then he needed Kageyama to stay with him in this instant. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"Are you serious?" Kageyama asked honestly, he didn't intend for it to sound rude its just, he really didn't want to leave either.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Hinata didn't open his mouth, he responded instead by just pulling Kageyama down into the bed with him. Ungracefully, I might add.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

And then just as soon as he woke up, Hinata fell back asleep, but this time pressed up against Kageyama's warm body. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama of course, had no idea what to do in this situation, and he was blushing for completely un-related reasons. But he decided that if this was the only way for Hinata to get enough sleep then he figured he would manage.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Kageyama pulled them both under the blanket and reached over to turn the lamp off before pulling out his phone to text his parents he was staying the night. And there is a slight chance that Suga might've also received a picture of sleeping Hinata lying next to him (it's very important to keep all the parents updated on what's going on). And with that Kageyama felt himself start to drift off to sleep as well.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"I'll stay as long as you still want me here Hinata, I promise you that" feeling bold he moved his head down to kiss the boys forehead. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

"And I'll be here when you wake up." And with that Kageyama pulled Hinata closer to himself, enjoying the warmth he got from being so close to him, and enjoying the feeling he felt in his chest knowing he wanted him to be there. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

Both Kageyama and Hinata slept very well that night, both having dreams revolving around each other. Suffice to say by the time they woke up the next morning, they would both realize that their relationship is very far from 'just platonic', but that's a story for another day. 

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _

For now they were just happy to be in each others arms.

______****__________****___********______ _ _ ** ** ** ** _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Ignored- Tsukkiyama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi is convinced Tsukki hates him, Tsukki is trying to convince himself hes not gay but he 110% is.

Three times.

That's how many times Yamaguchi calls had gone straight to voicemail so far tonight. That's three times Yamaguchi worked up the courage to call his best friend, only to be instantly shut down. 

_"He's probably just sleeping... he wouldn't just ignore me like that." _Yamaguchi tried to convince himself. The reason he was calling in the first place was because he hadn't heard from him in a couple days and Yamaguchi's day hadn't gone... great.__

__Basically he had been cornered in the bathroom after school got out, which while not ideal happened more frequently then he would like to admit. He was used to being roughed up a little, and he was no stranger to insults, but today had been different._ _

__**~Earlier that day~ ******__

********

__"Cmon get up already. For someone who claims to be on the volleyball team you're pretty weak" The oldest boy laughed at him from the other side of the small bathroom as Yamaguchi reached for his bag that had been knocked across the floor._ _

********

__"What, you got somewhere to be? You think someone actually bothered to wait for you? Ha!" The shorter kid of the three who didn't talk much just usually watched and laughed, had suddenly taken an interest on picking on Yams 'lack of friends'._ _

********

__"Yeah, you think that tall prick is waiting for you? He doesn't care about anyone, least of all some pathetic whimp like you." The second bully latched onto his friends original taunt._ _

********

__Oh. Yamaguchi hadn't really considered that, I mean he'd being lying if he said he hadn't thought about it a few times but not recently. But it made sense. Tsukishima was mean to everyone, no matter how nice they were to him. Yamaguchi had always considered himself the exception. He could always tell when Tsukki was joking about something just to get a reaction out of someone or when he genuinely believed the things he was saying, and Yams was sure that he was the only one who could see through his cool guy charade._ _

********

__But... maybe he was wrong. Maybeee Tsukki was just pretending to be his friend because he felt bad ditching him. Maybe he only started being friends with him because he didn't know how annoying he was gonna be and now he was just too deep in the lie to drop him. Maybe Tsukki really did hate him and he was wrong about it just being teasing maybe-_ _

********

__Yamaguchi was soon reminded he was in fact still on the bathroom floor, and the three bully's were still towering over him. Their looks more smug than before after seeing how their newest taunt had effected him._ _

********

__"Aww did you really think you guys were _friends _?" The ringleader asked in a fakey sing-song voice, but the last word came out as more of a growl._ _ __

__

********

__

__Tadashi didn't have a response to that he just looked back at the tiled floor and tried to focus on something else, he didn't want to give them the reaction that they so desperately craved from him._ _

__

********

__

__"Uhg whatever guys lets head home, this is getting boring." One of the boys said. Yamaguchi wasn't paying enough attention to catch who it was that said it, but he heard the other boys agree and all of them walk out._ _

__

********

__

__Tadashi cleaned up what had spilled out of his backpack and started his walk home, by himself. Tsukki and him usually walked home together, they always had. That only supported his growing suspicion that maybe they weren't as great as friends as Yamaguchi had been lead to believe._ _

__

********

__

___**~Back to present time~ _ ****_**___

__******** _ _

********

__******** _ _

__Yamaguchi was starting to freak out now, why would Tsukki ignore _all three _of his calls if they were actually friends. He wouldn't._ _ __

__****__** ** _ _

********

__****__** ** _ _

__The feelings all hit him like a truck, his vision blurred and his head felt dizzy. His childhood friend, who he's always put above everything and anyone else, probably hates him._ _

__****__** ** _ _

********

__****__** ** _ _

___Of course he does, if I can't even stand myself why would I expect someone as cool as him to put up with me._ __

__****____ ** ** _ _

********

__****____ ** ** _ _

__He needed to move, he needed to get far, far, away from the daunting thoughts that were looming over his head like a dark cloud._ _

__****____ ** ** _ _

********

__****____ ** ** _ _

__He was running around his room, looking for something, _anything _that could prove that him and Tsukki did have something, that he wasn't imagining it. He stopped as he passed the mirror and he stared at his reflection. His eyes were red, he hadn't even noticed he'd started crying._ _ __

__****_____ _ ** ** _ _

********

__****_____ _ ** ** _ _

__Seeing himself in the mirror made him... mad. He hated the way he looked he always had, he hated everything from the shape of his face to the way his freckles stood out against his pale skin._ _

__****_____ _ ** ** _ _

********

__****_____ _ ** ** _ _

__He usually didn't mind is freckles, if anything he had learned to love them. About a year back one night Tsukki had caught Yamaguchi frowning at his reflection in the mirror and had asked what was wrong...._ _

__****____**_~Flashback~ _ ****__**_ _ _ _** ** _ _

********

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__"Nothing... just thinking" He had tried to deflect the question_ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__"Don't lie to me Tadashi" Tsukki had told him without looking up, but he had used Yamaguchi's first name, which for some reason had made the moment feel much more... personal._ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__"I just don't really like my freckles, that's all" He had decided to just tell him. But Tsukishima's reaction was a far cry from what he had expected. Tsukki set down his toothbrush and looked over at him. Yamaguchi still remembered the way that look had made him feel, it was like Yamaguchi was the only thing in Tsukki's world at that very moment, but also a little scary like Tsukki would kill him if he said one more bad thing about himself._ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__"Really? 'Cuz I love your freckles."_ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

********

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

___What. ___ __

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__"It's like if your face was the sky then your freckles would be the stars." His tone was level as if he was just talking about what he would have for lunch, as if that was just a fact everyone already knew. He then immediately went back to what he was doing as if he hadn't just said what he just said. Well if Yamaguchi's face was the sky then he hoped Tsukki wouldn't notice the pinkish red tint that dusted it's surface._ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__Yamaguchi still thought about that moment every time he looked in the mirror. After that his freckles stopped bothering as much, if anything they became one of his favorite things about himself. But now? Now all he saw when he looked at them was a harsh reminder, a reminder not only of the one thing he was trying to forget but also a reminder that his Tsukki was the moon... and the moon doesn't need his stars._ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__~~_ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__By the time Yamaguchi woke up the next morning school was already half over, not that he had any intention of going in the first place. His grades were high and he was way ahead on his work, he was more then safe to take a day off school, or maybe two or three._ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__Every once in a while his phone would vibrate, calls from Hinata, Suga, Yachi, and a few other classmates wondering where he was and when he would be coming back. But he didn't answer any of them, he didn't think he'd be able to if he tried. His voice was hoarse from crying and his eyes were swollen from the tears. But he still checked, he checked every time waiting for one specific person to call.... but he never did._ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__~~_ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__Two days had passed since Yamaguchi had come to the conclusion that his best friend (and crush) did in fact probably hate his guts. Yamaguchi had spent the last few nights on the floor of his shower. The bathroom was connected to his room so he had no chance of somehow running into someone, and the low light maybe sulking much easier._ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__The only light coming into the room was from a sky light on the ceiling, casting a dark shadow across the room. The light was the only way he was able to tell what time of day it was. Not that he cared. He didn't really have a plan for coming back to school, what would he be going back to anyway its not like anyone was waiting for him._ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__After missing 4 days of school, and practice, he decided that he should probably let somebody know that he was still alive. He picked up his phone to send a text to probably Hinata, thinking Hinata will tell the team and not ask to many questions. The message app showed that he had 112 new messages. Which made him smile for the first time in days, knowing that at least the rest of his team was worried about him._ _

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

********

__

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

__

__His smile quickly fell though as he was scrolling through, past all the different texts from his friends, trying his best to ignore their worried questions, but when he got to Tsukki's number, there was no glowing notification, no missed phone call, not even a simple _'hey are you coming to school today' _. Nothing._ _ __

____

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____

********

____

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____

__Yamaguchi sighed and scrolled back up to the top to find Hinata. The shorter boy had already sent a couple texts throughout the past few days, although that was to be expected considering Hinata's personality._ _

____

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____

********

____

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____

___Texts: ___ __

_____ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

_____ _

********

_____ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

_____ _

___**H: _ **Hey!! how come you weren't in class today??**_**___

____******** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____******** _ _ _ _

********

____******** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____******** _ _ _ _

___**H: _ **Hey are you sick!? Being sick is the worse, but if you are we could totally ft then you won't have to be sick by yourself!!**_**___

____****_******** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_******** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_******** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_******** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

___**H: _ **Today at practice Tsukishima looked really worried, and he had to leave early because he was playing so bad. I think he might be worried about the big test coming up... and if even he's scared then I'm DEFINITELY gonna fail 😞. But hey! If you're feeling better maybe we could study together sometime!**_**___

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_******** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__What? Tsukki was worried about something? And even to the point that it was effecting his playing? Tsukki never got worried about a test, and Yamaguchi knew for a fact that the one coming up would barley be challenging for the taller boy. So was it possible he was worried about _him? ___ __

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__The thought danced in his mind until it finally made it's way to his lips, and he broke out in a full on smile, for the first time in days._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Tsukishima, the same guy who he'd convinced himself hated him, had to leave practice because he was worried about Yamaguchi. That had to be it, it was the only thing that made sense! But maybe he was just crazy, maybe he was just trying to hard to connect dots that didn't need to be connected._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__He decided he'd think about it later, but he was getting tired. It was only about 3 in the afternoon, which meant practice would be starting soon if he was at school, but ever since his breakdown a few nights prior he hadn't been sleeping like he normally would. So he popped Hinata a quick text telling him that no he was not sick, and that yes he would be back in a few days, and hoped that Hinata would get the hint and not ask any more questions. And with that he fell asleep snuggled up with the comforter he had dragged onto the floor of his shower._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__~~_ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Yamaguchi had gotten used to waking up whenever his body got too hungry to go back to sleep or when he just couldn't stay asleep anymore. But it had been a while since he woke up to knocking on his door. He was asking himself who it could be when the door started sliding open._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Both of his parents were out of town for the foreseeable future, just like they always were, and he didn't have any siblings. So whoever was knocking at his door would've had to have a key. He didn't have much time to think about who, how, or why, before the door slid open._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__In the doorway was the last person he expected to see. A tall figure stood in the doorway of the dark room, the sun beams peaking through the blinds of the sky light were the only thing that made the figure recognizable, when all you could see were his dark rimmed glasses sitting in front of worried eyes._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Tsukishima had come to visit him._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__~_ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"Yams..." His voice was softer then normal, and it sounded almost sad._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"Why are sleeping in your shower?" That was a fair question. But not one that Yamaguchi really had an answer for._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Yamaguchi looked away, for some reason he felt like he was gonna cry, he didn't even know why._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"Everyone's super worried about you Yams... I know you're mad at me so I tried to give you some space but after no one had heard from you in four days..." He trailed off as he heard a sob come from the younger._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__There was a moment of silence._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Tsukki then immediately knelt down and crawled next to the smaller boy so that he could put a hand on his shoulder. But as soon as his golden eyes met Yamaguchi's, Yamaguchi threw himself into Tsukki's arm._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Tsukki wasn't sure how to react at first and he just held his arms out in shock trying to register what just happened until he felt Yamaguchi pull his head away from Tsukki's chest long enough to look him in the eye and whisper_ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"I could never be mad at you, I thought you hated me!" Saying it out loud and to his face made it so much more real, but at the same time made the idea sound much more uncalled for. This was Tsukki they were talking about after all._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Tsukki was physically taken aback. His mouth hung open as he tried to find the words to say something to the crying boy in his arms, but when words failed his instincts kicked in and so he pulled the smaller boy into him, hugging him as tight as he possibly could while he tried to find the words he wanted._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"I love you Yamaguchi." The words just sorta slipped out. Don't get me wrong, he meant them, he meant them with every cell in his body, this just wasn't the way he wanted to tell him that. But he had said it and there was no way in hell he was taking it back._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__For a moment Tsukki worried he had said the wrong thing seeing as Yamaguchi had yet to respond. But when Yamaguchi let go of chest and sat up to sit level with him Tsukki feared he really had upset him. That was until Yamaguchi leaned in to kiss him._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__That was answer enough for Tsukki. He kissed back, of course. Their first kiss wasn't risky or passionate like in the romance movies they had watched together, instead it was safe and comforting. Kissing in the dark on the floor of your best friends shower wasn't exactly the story most people are expecting to hear about when they ask about a first kiss, but then again, nothing about these two were what people are expecting._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__After the kiss, few words were said... out loud at least. Tsukki stood up pulling Yams with him. He grabbed the comforter off the shower floor and opened the door into Yamaguchi's bedroom and proceeded to steer them both towards the bed._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Yamaguchi looked a little confused at first but when Tsukki laid down, but he followed suit, laying down on the opposite side from him._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__Tsukki frowned at this before reaching out and pulling him closer to him, so that Yamaguchi was pushed right up against Tsukki's chest and with Tsukki's strong arms wrapped comfortingly around him._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__This all seemed to perfect to Yamaguchi, he must be dreaming, this was all he had ever wanted and now he was finally living it. And it was everything he had ever imagined and more._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"Tsukki are you sure-"_ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"Shut up Yamaguchi" Tadashi laughed at that, so this was real, this was really happening to him._ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****__** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

___Guess dreams do come true._ __

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"Love you Tsukki" In light of the moment he decided to switch it up from his usual response after all, he hadn't gotten to say it earlier._ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__"I love you to Yamaguchi"_ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__And he meant it._ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

********

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

__****____**_****_ ** _ _ _ _ ** ** _ _

____****_****_****____ ** ** _ ** ** _ ** ** _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I don't really like this chapter cuz it was kinda rushed, I wrote it all in a day because I just wanted to get the idea down haha


	3. Hinata's Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw!! for suicide attempt

The team often hung out outside of practice, sometimes they went to the movies, theme parks, or there were nights like this one where they all got together at someones house to just eat dinner and laugh together.

This Friday they had all gathered at Hinata's house for a casual movie night. Hinata had told everyone he wanted to share one of his favorite recipes, and to come with an empty stomach. 

By the time everyone had finished eating, and showered Hinata in praise for his wonderful pasta sauce, they all sat down around the tv to pick a movie.

Daichi and Suga claimed the love seat for themselves, while Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Noya, and Asahi all claimed spots on the couch respectively. And by the time Kageyama and Hinata had stopped bickering and agreed to just share the chair, the rest of the group had already picked a movie. 

Hinata, who was now sitting with a blanket in Kageyama's lap, had little to no interest in what movie they were watching, he probably couldn't tell you what it was if you asked him. Because instead of watching the screen he was looking around at all of his friends, at how each of them looked at peace, like they had nothing to worry about in that moment other than the story that was playing out on the screen. 

He was going to miss this.

\----

By the time the movie ended Hinata had slept through the whole thing. He woke up to Kageyama gently shaking his shoulder, and whispering gently to him that he had to wake up to say goodbye to everyone. Quite frankly he would've been happy to live in that moment forever, all his friends around him, lying peacefully in the lap of the man he loved. But they couldn't stay in Hinata's living room forever so one by one they all left, promising to see each other tomorrow, until Hinata was once again by himself.

The second the last person had stepped out the door Hinata immediately wished for everyone to come back, he didn't want to be by himself, he wanted his friends to stay with him so he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. But they were gone, he would know, he had watched each one walk away until they disappeared into the night, waving goodbye for what he planned would be the last time. 

He went through his routine on auto pilot, and with no enthusiasm. There was no music when he showered and no dancing while he brushed his teeth like you would usually find while he was getting ready for bed. He barley seemed to have the energy to pull himself up the stairs to his room.

He got into bed and pulled his covers up over his body, but instead of reaching over to turn off the light he pulled out a notepad with a small list written on it. The list at one point had been multiple pages long, but over the last few months slowly each thing had been crossed off, and tonight there had only been two checkbox's left.

□ Share your favorite pasta recipe  
□ Say goodbye.

The last two things holding him to this world where two small grey boxes on a notebook he'd had lying around for as long as he could remember. And as he grabbed his pencil and crossed through the last two boxes, just as he had done to the hundreds of others, he felt a strange sense of relief flood through his body. It was almost over.

\----

The first day Hinata didn't show up to practice everyone thought maybe he was sick. 

The second day everyone was getting worried.

And when by the third day no one had heard from him, they took action.

  
After talking about it as a team, Takeda offered to run to the office to see if they knew anything. Everyone agreed to that and went back to practicing, that was until Takeda came back into the gym phone in hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards him hoping for news about their favorite ball of sunshine. 

"The office said that his mom called him in sick, but didn't say why they also gave me his moms number in case I wanted to talk directly to her." He told the waiting students.

"If you don't mind-" Daichi started but only to be stopped by the sound of the phone dialing. It looks like the players weren't the only ones worried about the little ball of energy. 

Someone on the other side seemed to pick up seeing as Takeda started to introduce himself, and so as not to be distracting or loud the team took a break to get water, and totally not to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

"Are you sure? Everyone would love to see him but we wouldn't want to intrude..." A lot of what Takeda was saying was muffled by the various sounds from the gym and the world outside, but the kids still managed to pick up a couple words here and there. 

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as we can.... uhuh.... of course.... alright thank you and we'll see you soon!" And with that Takeda hung up and called the rest of the team to come sit.

"Ok everyone, so I just got off the phone with Hinata's mom and.... Hinata's in the hospital" There were a couple audible gasps throughout the gym, but a few people barley seemed concerned, thinking he must've twisted his ankle or something.

"From what I gathered, it's pretty bad. His mother didn't tell me everything, but she mentioned a concussion and some bruised ribs." The reaction to that was pretty much what you would get if you stole the baby of twelve _very_ protective mama crows. Everyone in the room was immediately on their feet, asking where he was and if they could see him, even Tsukki looked ready to walk to the hospital if it came down to it. 

"His mom said that we could all see him tonight, since he hasn't gotten to see anybody yet, but we need to leave soon, so we need to get this place cleaned up."

  
\-----

Three days ago 

He was gonna do it. Finally after stalling for almost a year, he was finally do everyone a favor and leave. 

He had it planned out, exactly what he would do. A plan he'd come up with a long time ago, it used to be a fear until he started wishing it would just happen. On his way to school in the mornings he rode his bike up a giant hill, at the top you could look out and see the whole city. The view was incredible but the hill was long and steep. 

He used to be afraid when he would ride down it, afraid that he might fall off, and if he was going to fast he could end up rolling down the whole thing, or even get hit with a car. But now... that was all he could hope for. He brought his bike and school bag, in hopes that people would think it was an accident, and hopefully then they would be able to move on faster if they weren't worried about why he did it. 

But none the less he was ready. His plan was simple,

-Get on the bike and gain speed going down  
-Jump off and hope you land somewhere fatal 

Despite having worked up to this for so long, a small part of Hinata was still scared, a part of him didn't want to leave so soon. His first thought was that their was so much he still hadn't done in his life, but that was the one question he was prepared for. He reached in his backpack and searched around for his list.

It took him a minute to find it within the mess of letters that were sealed neatly in their envelopes (while he wanted it to look like an accident it just felt wrong to not write anything at all), but he finally found the list and pulled it out to look at all the things he had written down to do before he died. Things like, fall asleep between Daichi and Suga, beat Tanaka at arm wrestling, get a higher score on a test then Kageyama, make Suga a homemade card, go on a picnic with Yachi and Yamaguchi... and so on. So many different goals he had, and each one now with a matching memory to go with the checked box.

So he asked himself asked himself again about these grand plans that he should be waiting around for, not that he really wanted an answer. 

Well there was no sense waiting around for something, and Hinata decided he didn't want to go out like a coward, so he put his list safely away in his backpack, grabbed his bike and walked over to start the beginning of his end.

\-----

The team arrived at the hospital and were directed to Hinata's room. Hinata's mom came over and told them that she was heading home for the night, but that they welcome to stay as long as they wanted, that Hinata could use some company.

There was no limit to how many people could be in the room at once, but the adults thought it best to only send in a few people at first so that they wouldn't overwhelm him. The team, begrudgingly, agreed and decided that it would make the most sense for Suga and Kageyama to be the first to go in. 

Right before the two reached the door someone called out to let them know that Hinata wasn't aware that anyone was coming to visit, and just to keep that in mind. And with that Kageyama led the way for both him and Suga to enter the room.

\----

Ouch.

Something had gone wrong. I mean he was still here. No no no, he was supposed to be gone, that was the plan! He didn't want to stay any longer, he wanted to leave the world he knew full that was full of problems, and set backs, and so _so_ many other issues.

Maybe he should just try it again, maybe if he just fell a little harder then it would work.

But as he sat up to try and test his theory, the world started spinning and he fell right back down onto the road.

The next thing he knew there were flashing lights and doctors trying to talk to him, asking him what hurt and where. He was able to answer a few of their questions before his vision went hazy and he passed out once again. 

By the time he finally woke up he was in a hospital room (or so he assumed), and there were bandages and wires all over his body. Not to mention the searing pain that seemed to have taken up a permanent residence in the back of his head. There was also his chest that felt like someone had just wacked him with a baseball bat for an hour and left him to die, but that wasn't his main concern at the moment.

"What happened?" He asked the nurse that was fussing with the wires around his bed. His voice was scratchy and rough and didn't sound anything like his own but he barley noticed. 

"Oh you're awake! How are you feeling sweetie?" The nurse walked over so that Hinata could look at her better without having to crane his head. 

"I'm alive." While the nurse might have taken that as just a response to how he was feeling, to Hinata if anything it was a question.

"Oh sorry hun I'm sure you must be in a lot of pain right now. You see what happened is you seemed to have crashed your bike going down a big hill, but someone came along and saw you on the ground and they called an ambulance for you." The nurse explained while she went back to what she had been doing before, fixing wires and doing something on a computer.

"Huh" Was all Hinata was able to get out, seeing as the pain, the exhaustion, and the disappointment were all starting to hit him. He couldn't even kill himself right! How was he supposed to live knowing that he wasn't even strong enough to give up.

"You've been here for about a day, and right now its almost 9 am if you were wondering. Also try not to move your head so much it'll just hurt more." Hinata had been looking around trying to get his bearings, but apparently the throbbing in his head had other plans. 

"How bad is it?" Hinata asked, maybe he broke his skull or something and he would end up dying in a week anyway and he could just hide from everybody else until then.

"Well.... you have a pretty serious concussion, your left arm _and_ wrist are both broken, and your ribs are pretty bruised. So you'll be on bed rest for at least a week or two, and after that you won't be able to do anything to extreme for _at least_ a month or two.

His brain was moving a little slower then normal but he was mostly focused on the 'nothing extreme for at least a month' part, would that include volleyball? I mean he didn't need his left arm to spike but still... he had a feeling that no one would like the idea of him playing with a broken arm. 

"Well I should be going but someone should be around to bring you breakfast soon, and if you have anymore questions or need anything at all feel free to push that button next to you." She gestured to a green button on some sort of remote thing attached to the side of bed. He thanked the nurse and she gave him a kind smile before heading out.

God.... what have I done....

\-----

Kageyama was the first one to step into the dull room, Suga only a step behind him. 

The room felt odd, like there was just a lack of joy in it, it was the sort of vibe you get when you visit an seniors home, it felt like someone was just waiting to die.

The room was pretty basic, the walls were a boring shade of white that matched the tiled floor. All the counters and chairs were the same color grey as the concrete of the parking lot. The room was utterly lacking in the color department, save for the mop of orange hair on the bed in the middle of the room.

By the time Hinata's full body was in view, Kageyama froze in his place. Hinata's head was wrapped with bandages, and his face had tons of smaller cuts and scratches, and it looked like there were stitch marks above his eyebrow. But the more Kageyama looked at him, the worse it got. His arm that was wrapped in a brace was resting in a black sling that didn't look very promising of a quick recovery. But from there on it was just bloody bandage after bandage wrapped around the smaller boys chest. Overall Hinata just looked... broken.

By the time Kageyama had stopped gawking, Suga was already at Hinata's side. 

"Suga? Kageyama? What are you guys doing here?" Hinata's voice was scratchy, like he had just woken up.

"Hinata what happened to you?! Why didn't you text me! Are you hurt? Do you need anything? How are you feeling??" Suga, now in full on mom mode, seemed to have a never ending list of questions for the first year. Kageyama just watched on in stunned silence, not sure what he was supposed to do in this situation.

"What happened?" He decided that the best place to start was the beginning, once they knew what happened they could go from there.

"Umm... I fell off my bike" Hinata answered, but he sounded unsure of himself. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"This" He gestured at Hinata's wounds, "Is all because you fell off your bike?" he wasn't convinced.

"Yeah. I fell off when I was going down that big hill, you know how steep it is!" While not technically a lie, not the whole truth either.

"You stopped going that way _months_ ago when we started walking to school together" Something wasn't adding up here, and Kageyama was going to figure out what.

"And where was your helmet?" Suga interjected.

"Yeah you would never ride down that hill without your helmet" 

"I- uh well" 

"Hinata whats _actually_ going on here" Kageyama looked him in the eye, making it very clear that there was no getting out of this.

"I told you!" Hinata looked away, careful not to make eye contact with his boyfriend. 

"I just fell off my bike it's not that big of a deal...." He finished lamely. 

"Then why won't you look in my eyes"

"What?"

"You always avoid eye contact when you're lying" Kageyama was bluffing, eye contact had nothing to do with the matter, he just knew Hinata was lying and this seemed like the best way to get it out of him.

"I do?"

"He does?"

Thanks Suga way to play it cool. 

"Uhuh, so do I need to ask again or you just gonna tell us."

"Cmon Hinata, it's just us. We would never judge you no matter what happened. You trust us right?" Suga's voice was sweet and motherly and made you just want to open up to him and tell him all your secrets.

Hinata thought for a moment. He knew they would be upset if he told them, he could already imagine what their faces would look like... but they deserved to know. They deserved to know the real reason he would be unable to play for a month and they deserved to know the real reason that they had to drive half an hour to the hospital to see him. Maybe he wouldn't tell everybody, but he had to at least tell them.

"I can't... I can't say it." 

"Could you maybe explain it to us?" Suga's patience was unwavering.

Hinata shook his head slightly. Was he really gonna do this? Would they tell everyone? Would they laugh at him for being so weak? But as he looked up into their worried eyes, he knew he had to do something.

"Check my backpack" Oh god this was an awful idea. 

Kageyama looked a little confused but walked over to the wall where the backpack hung none the less. The bag seemed lighter then it should, as if it wasn't carrying any books. But Kageyama didn't think to much of it.

He came back over and set the bag at the bottom of the bed, calling Suga over next to him. 

Kageyama opened up the zipper and reached in to pull out the notebook. He flipped through the pages as Suga read over his shoulder. 

Hinata looked away. He didn't want to see their reaction to his list. He figured that everything he needed to know he could hear. Just like how he could hear the sound of the pages turning as they skimmed through them. He could tell when the got to the last page because the turning of pages stopped and he heard the book close.

"Hinata.... what is this?" Suga sounded like he was about to cry, but you could tell he was trying not to.

"There's more in the bag" Hinata tried to keep his voice from wavering. He knew he was crying, but hopefully they didn't. 

Kageyama, who hadn't said a word yet, reached in and grabbed out the stack of letters. 

Suga made a noise that sounded like a choked sob, when he saw the stack of about 15 letters that Kageyama had pulled out of his bag.

After a little bit of searching they found the letters addressed to them respectively.

"Can we read them?" Suga asked Hinata, who was still looking away. 

He nodded. What did he have to lose at this point.

\-----

Everyone was on edge in the waiting room. Everyone was itching to see Hinata, and they were tired of having to wait. 

"Maybe we should just go in" Noya suggested, for the third time.

"No." Daichi and Tsukishima said in unison. 

"But they're taking foreverrrrr" Noya, dramtic as ever, flopped flat on the floor to prove his point.

Everyone mumbled their agreement. Just because Noya was the only one being vocal about it didn't mean everyone else wasn't about ready to kick down the door. 

Noya walked over to the door of Hinata's room, and started trying to jump up high enough to reach the window. This went on for a few minutes before someone suggested he just stand on a chair.

Sure enough with the added height of the chair Noya could easily see through the window on top of the door. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look over at him, wanting to know what was going on inside the room.

"Um guys" His voice was serious, unlike it had been mere moments before. 

"I think somethings wrong."

\------

_Kageyama,_

_Is everything supposed to go dark when you leave? Because I feel like when I'm not with you, the only thing Im ever looking foward to is the next time I get to see you...._

~

_Suga,_

_I'm really sorry to leave the nest so soon, and I'm sorry that I won't be coming back. I want to thank you though, so **so** much for always believing in me, and always being willing to help me out, you could always tell that I really was trying..._

~

_Kageyama I don't want you to ever question what we had, ok? I loved you more than I have ever loved anyone before, and even if I can't be with you everyday now... I'll still love you. But promise me one thing.... no matter what happens, promise you won't forget me._

~

_Suga you have helped me in more way then you will ever know, but I know how much you feel responsible for helping others fix their problems... don't forget to take care of yourself to ok? And hey, I don't want you to think you could've helped me this time... I'm already in to deep._

_Please forgive me_

~  
  
_Love you forever, Shoyo Hinata_

~

_Forever Yours, Shoyo Hinata_

\-----

By the time they finished their letters they were all crying. 

There was a lot of hugging and sobbing, and a lot of incomprehensible words coming from all three of them. Kageyama was crying about how much he loved Hinata, while Suga was going on about 100 different things at once. 

Their moment was cut short by a knocking at the door. The two boys looked at Hinata for what he wanted them to do. Hinata had made up his mind as soon as he saw Kageyama's and Suga's reactions to their letters, he wanted to give everyone else their letter as well. That way they would still get to know the truth without him having to say it to their faces.

He looked over at Suga, who was already staring at him with tears in his eyes.

"Suga would you mind giving them their letters?" Hinata watched Suga's reaction carefully.

"That way I don't have to explain it to them" 

Suga smiled and nodded, and grabbed the letters to walk out. But not before wrapping Hinata in a hug (being careful of his ribs of course).

"What do you want me to tell them?" Suga asked before he opened the door. 

Hinata was about to answer when he felt someone grab his hand. He looked down to see Kageyama's hand wrap tightly around his own. Hinata knew that was his way of saying _'Im here for you'_

"The truth." Hinata decided, that this was his team after all.

As Suga left the room Hinata felt a weight on the bed next to him, he looked over to see Kageyama climbing in next to him. There was plenty of room seeing how giant the hospital bed was compared to Hinata. 

There was a ruckus outside, but Hinata was focused solely on what was happening in front of him. 

As Kageyama got under the blankets and Hinata happily pushed himself up against him, he felt like he had to say something before it was to late.

Hinata looked up into his boyfriends dark blue eyes as he whispered

  
"I wasn't ready to let go yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna write how everyone else reacts but I got lazy, so that might be it's own chapter idk yet


	4. Left Waiting (Tsukki is mean)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is a jerk and it makes Yams sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this ones a lil shorter than usual

20 minutes.

Yamaguchi had been standing at the street corner for 20 minutes while he waited for Tsukki.

Then 20 became 30, and 30 became 40.

Tsukki was never late, something had to be up. He checked his phone again, still no word from him. Weird.

Deciding that he would already be late for first period even if he left now he opted instead to go to Tsukki's house to see if maybe he was sick or something of the sort. He was worried maybe Tsukki hadn't been feeling well and slept through his alarm. 

He made his way down a few streets, tripping a couple times because of the snow still sticking to the ground, before arriving to the house he knew so well. He knocked on the deep red door half not expecting anyone to answer, it was a Monday so he was pretty sure that his mom was working. But to his pleasant surprise it was his mother to answered the door.

~~

_He left... without me?_

Basically Tsukki's mom had told him that Tsukishima had left that morning just like normal, and hadn't mentioned anything about not walking with Tadashi. Huh....

Now, Yamaguchi's known Tsukki's mom for quite a while now, he knew his whole family. In fact, he was practically part of said family considering how close him and Tsukishima had always been. So suffice to say Mrs.Tsukishima didn't seem too happy about her son leaving his only friend waiting in the cold, by himself, for almost an hour.

In the end Mrs.Tsukishima ushered Yamaguchi off in a hurry telling him to try and make it to second period, sending him on his way with a scarf and a promise to talk to Tsukki about whatever had happened.

He thanked her and set out to school, alone.

~~

The next time Tadashi had a chance to find Tsukki was lunch time. By then Tsukki had ignored all of his texts, calls, and had even seemed to go so far out of his way to actually avoid going near him, at least that'd what it seemed like.

Tsukki and Yamaguchi usually ate lunch together by themselves, but big surprise, when Yamaguchi had walked over to their usual eating place there was no one there. And something told him there wouldn't be anyone there no matter how much of his lunch he spent waiting.

So he opted instead to join the rest of his team outside, at the picnic benches they always ate at. He had always enjoyed eating lunch with everyone, he loved his team and thought everyone's lunch antics were hilarious... but Tsukki didn't like eating with them, so they didn't.

He heard the team the second he stepped foot into the courtyard, he could hear Hinata's and Kageyama's yelling along with the laughs of the rest of his team. A couple of them spotted him and waved, yelling for him to come over and sit with them.

"YAMAGUCHI!! FINALLY, COME SIT WITH THE COOL KIDS" Tanaka, looked up from his conversation with Noya to try and 'convince' Tadshi to join them.

"Don't do it Yams! Get out of here while you still can!" Suga joked as everyone moved over to clear a spot for him.

Yamaguchi took a spot on the edge of the table the group was sitting at, ending up next to Suga with Hinata sitting across from him. He felt himself smile at how welcoming they all had been, not a single person had even batted an eye to him showing up unannounced, if anything they seemed excited to have him here. The idea of that made his smile wider, it felt nice to be wanted.

Halfway through unpacking his lunch he noticed a few of the members of the group seemed to be eyeing him wearily, like Yamaguchi was hiding something and they were trying to figure out what, but he couldn't figure out why until Suga spoke up.

"So, Yamaguchi I heard you weren't in first period today."

_Ummmm_

"Yeah I was running a little late this morning." It wasn't technically a lie, but his voice did get noticeably higher. He mentally cursed himself for being such a bad lair.

"Tadashi you're a horrible lair" _Wow, thanks a lot Hinata._

Yamaguchi shot him a death glare, while going back to unpacking his lunch, hoping if his mouth was full he wouldn't be expected to talk.

He didn't really know why he didn't just tell them he was late because he was waiting for Tsukki, something about it just felt... embarrassing.

"So do you wanna tell us what actually happened or should we keep guessing?" Daichi peaked his head over from behind Suga.

_Oh dang, even Dad's paying attention now._

He had a feeling that if the team found out he was late because of Tsukki that Tsukki was gonna have quite the storm comin' his way.... and suddenly telling them sounded like a _great_ idea.

"I was late because I was waiting for Tsukki for almost an hour but he never showed up, so I had to walk to school by myself in the snow." Yamaguchi didn't know where exactly the anger at Tsukki had came from, but he was sure of one thing, it was there.

The whole table dropped dead. Was it really _that_ big of a deal?

"Did you text him?"

"Yes."

"Did you call him?"

"Yep."

"Where you waiting outside?"

"Mhmm"

"Is he even at school today?"

"Yeah, I went to his house and asked his mom and she told me he had left like normal, so he's not sick or anything." His voice sounded a little more disappointed then he had intended but oh well.

"I swear to god when I see that beanpole next Imma-" Surprisingly when Yams looked over it was Suga who was standing up looking like he was about to go fight god with sheer willpower.

But as luck would have it, he was stopped by Tsukishima himself walking up to their table, but not alone.

There was a girl with him.

~~

"Who the hell are you?" Ennoshita, of all people, asked the girl at Tsukki's side.

Ennoshita, who was usually pretty polite and respectful, looked like he was staring down someone who he had just watch kill his entire family, but I guess in some ways, he was.

You see, there wasn't a soul on that team who didn't consider Yamaguchi as a little brother, son, best friend, or anything of the sort. Everyone on that team would fight someone to the death for hurting him, and if it was Tsukishima who did it, that was just all the worse for him.

Yamaguchi missed the next couple words exchanged, because of the spinning in his head but the one he definitely did catch, as much as he wished he had heard wrong was;

"This is my girlfriend."

_Ha... alright then._

Now, Yamaguchi doesn't really cry a lot, he's just not that kind of person. But something about this situation just triggered something inside of him, because next thing he knew he was crying.

His first instinct was to not let Tsukki see him cry, and not having to look at his 'girlfriend' was also an added bonus of turning to face the other way.

But as soon as he did that he was met by Suga's arms, pulling him into a tight hug. And as soon as his head made contact with Suga's body he realized he was sobbing.

~~

"Go away Tsukishima. We don't want you here." Kageyama was on his feet the second Tsukishima and this girl had walked up to the table. But once he saw Yamaguchi crying, he instinctively moved to stand in front of him and Suga, he was clearly not the only person with this idea seeing as he was flanked on either side with Asahi and Tanaka, who had both moved to block Yamaguchi completely from Tsukki's view. While Daichi stood behind Suga, and the rest of the team took their own places where ever they saw fit.

Tsukishima didn't seem to catch that Kageyama was in fact being serious, and that everyone else seemed to agree with him. So he just laughed it off.

"And we don't want you on this team and yet here you are." Tsukishima laughed at his own joke, and his stupid girlfriend laughed with him... no one else thought they were very funny.

"Tsukishima, you have about 20 seconds to get out of my sight." Daichi's voice was calm and even, but dead serious.

Daichi being the one to say it seemed to bring Tsukki's attention to what was actually happening here, and instead of trying to fix whatever the issue was, he instead turned to insulting. Who's surprised.

"What? Is this because Tadashi doesn't know how to walk to school by himself?" Tsukishima sneered.

"Tsukishima..." It was barley a whisper, but everyone else heard her. In fact, Tsukishima probably did to and just chose to ignore the short blonde girl, who had, somehow, made her way in front of him. 

"Well boohoo cry me a river Tadashi, you're not gonna be able to just piggyback off me for the rest of your lif-" His sentence was cut off by a slap to the face.

"Who the hell..." Tsukishima looked about ready to murder someone until he looked down and saw Yachi staring back at him, she looked a little nervous but the nerves were over run by anger. But before Tsukishima could register what had just happened enough to do anything she was being pulled back by Hinata and pushed back into Kiyoko's arms, behind the others, before Tsukki had a chance to smite her.

"Tsukishima Kei, we are not so sorry to inform you that you are being temporarily banned from the volleyball club until you can learn to not be a total asshole." Daichi was smiling, undoubtedly impressed by what Yachi had done.

"Also please stay the hell away from the rest of the first years" Noya, who was sitting on the table making him equally as tall as Tsukishima, threatened through a glare.

"If you know whats good for ya." Tanaka finished.

And with that Tsukishima stormed off, and everyone hoped that by the time he came back he would be back to his normal, Yams loving, self. Not that he would be getting off the hook that easy though.

But in the meantime they had to deal with the boy still crying in Sugas arms....


End file.
